A god among men
by A Pimp Named Ed
Summary: When Naruto is killed by a mob of villagers, Kami takes him under her wing to create a new shinigami! As usual, Harem, Strong, and all the rest of the stuff I got in my nogin. As soon as I can find someone to help make lemons, they will be put in my stories.


**Hey pimps! This is the first of two Naruto-bleach crossover fics. This one will take place in the Naruto world. The second will be Bleach mainly.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto was running away from death. Again.

Every year since his birth, these damn villagers would always chase him on his birthday with swords, knives, pitchforks, and all types of deadly shit. Today however, for his 3rd birthday, the civilians decided to gift him with running from shinobi as well. All of this crap because his god damn dad decided to seal his girlfriend inside of him.

Yes, Naruto knew about his heritage AND about the Kyuubi. He also knew that the 3rd had told the villagers what happened to Naruto on the night of his birth. He also knew that the old bastard has YET to successfully do anything that could even be considered paying for his mistakes. Naruto was only 6 months old when he first met Kyuubi, and he realized that:

A) She was one HOT little woman, when not towering over entire villages and what not.

B) She was _very _sorry for putting him in his situation.

and C) She wanted to help him in his quest for love by making his chakra into a ultra panty wetting substance that caused women of his choice to flock to him.

Naruto was currently turning into an alleyway when he was stabbed through the back. He slowly looked down to see what had pierced him and he saw a hand covered in lightning streching from his chest area. Just as the hand was withdrawn from his body, he was set ablaze from a random Uchiha chunin's Fireball Jutsu. As his body slowly burned to a crisp, he saw an dog masked anbu with his hand covered in blood flick him off before turning around while screaming to the heaven's "Sensei has been AVENGED!".

Naruto didn't even have time to utter a comeback before darkness took him.

**xXx**

Naruto felt nothing but darkness around him as feeling returned to him. He slowly opened his eyes, and to his suprise he was being stared back at by several people.

The first he knew to be Kyuubi, or Karuma as her true name was. She had long red hair that rested atop her heart shaped head. She had ruby red eyes with slits and teeth that could blind people. Her body was one to be praised by many as she had a perfect figure, along with a nice set of EE twins and a nice, soft yet oh so large butt.

There was two other women that were there too. they seemed to be twins since they both had the same nice facial features, although one woman had golden eyes while the other one had onyx eyes. They also had different hair colors, as one had nice black hair and the second had locks of snow. They also emitted a very royal presence.

Karuma was the first to notice Naruto was awake, and he was suddenly resting his head in between two devilishly soft mountains of flesh. he looked up to see a teary eyed vixen. "Naruto-kun, I am so sorry..."

"Shhh, it's ok. As long as your with me im fine." Naruto said before silencing her with a kiss. They probably would have gone a bit further if it weren't for the cough coming from the two other ladies with them. They seperated, before turning there attention to the blushing women.

Karuma got a smirk on her face. "Aww look Naruto-kun, looks like Kami-chan and Yami-chan want to get in on this." she said, getting a shocked look from Naruto since he hadn''t known either of the two strangers names.

"K-k-kami? Y-yami?" the small boy asked in shock. At there nodding heads, he quickly was bringing his head to the floor in a deep bow.

"Rise, Naruto-kun. You have no reason to bow to me, much less respect me for what I put you through." Kami stated. Naruto was hesitant, but the firm nod from them brought him into an upright position. "Now I know that you have quite a few questions for me, but first please allow me to apologize for what I have done to you. I did not know that one of my own brothers would be corrupted by hate for a single human.".

"Kami-sama I don't understand. What do you mean that one of your brothers were corrupted?" Naruto had no idea what she was talking about.

"I mean Shinigami. He was originally the fastest being in all worlds, but your father learned to travel through space and time. He was infuriated that a mere mortal could out do him, even if it was unintentional, so he purposely caused the events of your birth to take place. he even gave one of your villages enemies a small form of immortality."

Naruto was pissed at this point, untill he thought of something that had him concered. "I thank you for telling me this but what does that have to do with me being here?"

This time it was Yami who spoke up next. "Well Naruto-kun, because of his corrupted act, we've decided to create an opening in the ranks of the Gods. Currently we have no Shinigami, and we want you to be the new one.".

Naruto's jaw streched to impossible lengths after hearing that. He was a bit cautious however, and decided to ask a few comforting questions.

"So you want me to become a god?". Kami had a feeling he was unsure so she wanted him to know everything he was getting out of this. "Sorta Kinda. The Shinigami that you shinobi can summon would actually be a specialy made clone of you. When we are done training you to take the mantle of shinigami, you can be back to the mortal plane and live as a true immortal being. We want you to be happy on Earth, but whenever you want, you can come and visit the other gods as well.".

"Wait, wait, wait. What exactly will you be training me in?" Naruto was now severely confused. He though that gods didn't need training.

"Well actually. We plan to send you with Yami to your domain where you can interact with the dead. Time moves quite slowely there so you will be training with your Uzumaki founders."

"Wow, well before I give my decision, what about Karuma-hime?". This was the most important question for him. he would never be able to live without her.

"Simply put. She will be your familiar of sorts. Since you two are mates, and you are dead, you two can be seperated so she will become a fox with transformation abilities. You wouldn't think I would take my little Kitsune-chan's husband away would you?" Kami remarked.

With that Naruto agreed in earnest. A second after the words "I accept" were out his mouth, he was being tongue-raped by Kami. She was on him for a good 15 minutes before she passed him to Yami who quickly went to out do her older sister.

When they finished up Naruto had a glazed expression on his face. Karuma decided to ask her friends a question she had meant to ask sooner. "Are you gonna tell him that almost all the other gods were women?"

"Meh, he'll find out later." Yami bluntly replied. She then tossed the still glazed Naruto over her shoulder and dissapeared. Karuma then shifted to Kami before going full pervert and asking "So are we going to build Naruto's future body while we wait for them to finish up?".

Kami then appeared next to her and began to whisper her plans for his body. Needless to say that Karuma had a nice trip on "Air Hemoglobin".

**xXx 10,000 years later (10 in Mortal realm) xXx**

Standing in front of a group of spirits and gods, was the new and vastly improved Naruto Uzumaki. When he first came to his domain, known as the **Shichi**, He met the founders of the Uzumaki Clan which include Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kensei Muguruma, Tessai Tsukabishi, Kaname Tousen, Tenjirou Kirinji, and the leader of their group Ouetsu Nimaiya.

Sajin and Kenpatchi were the swordmasters of the 7 founders. They created the art of Zanjutsu, which later gave form to the sub art of Kenjutsu.

Kensei was the 1st Taijutsu master, being capable of literally lifting mountians with a single hand. He gained the title of **Tetsujin**.

Tessai and Kaname were there Ninjutsu masters and were capable of performing any jutsu without handseals. Kaname was born blind, and thus created a jutsu to completely recreate sight with just chakra.

Tenjirou was an even better Healer than Tsunade Senju. He gained the title of **Desuhira**.

Ouetsu was the leader of the founders due to being a master of Fuinjutsu and a master weaponsmith.

When they began to train him, they immediately taught him the **Shadow Clone **and **Blood Clone jutsu**. Naruto's vast chakra storage made their work much easier. They had Naruto create 6 blood clones before Ouetsu place seals on them that replenished there reserves. They then each took a clone while Ouetsu took the original in order for him to gain the maximum amout of knowledge from his time there.

Naruto also got the time to meet his parents, and after nearly beating the 4th Hokage to death, they began to bond as a family. Minato even taught Naruto his signature jutsus and then had said jutsus thrown back in his face inproved beyond recognition.

Rasengan? got beat by Naruto's version, the **Rasen Dangan**. His version is a launchable Rasengan wich could be launched in rapid fire, or could be used to make Naruto's **Rasen Kitsune Taiho**.

Hiraishen? meet the **Jiku no Uzu** and** Jiku Shouheki**. The Jiku Shouheki is for pure battle purposes. It creates a barrier surrounding the battle area in which Naruto can fully control space and time within the area. Jiku no Uzu was for traveling to very far areas. In fact, the Jiku no Uzu had NO time between the entering and exiting of the portal, unlike the Hiraishin, which had a time seperation of 0.4 seconds.

During His training, Naruto learned from Kensei to strengthen his body to give it the toughness of iron to increase his physical abilities. This allowed Kensei to be known as the "Tetsujin". From Zanjutsu training, Naruto started to create his own style which he called **Reitei Kurou**. Naruto also became a seals master and even inventing objects with seals. Naruto's Jutsu training at first spent training with the Uzumaki chakra control exercises. They were much more complicated than regular methods and seemed quite impossible.

The Uzu way of chakra control involves the ninja to concentrate a small space of chakra under the ninja's foot and standing on it. This allowed a person to stand on air. After he mastered this, he then learned to use the Flash Step technique. After mastering it to a sufficient level, He finally began Jutsu training. Naruto being the new shinigami had an affinity for black fire, lightning, and earth.

Around 6,000 years into the training, Naruto finally began to create one of his ancestor's signature blades, the Zanpakuto. A sword with a spirit withinve the blade special qualities and abilities.

Among these abilities were the transformations that the blade could perform. The initial state was called it's sealed form. Afterwords the blade can be formed into a "Shikai" and it's final transformation was called the "Bankai".

Ouetsu took Naruto into his forge in order for him to pick a "blank spirit" that would become Naruto's Zanpakuto spirit and sword after a few years of simply living life. When Naruto's spirit finally began to form a blade, both he and Ouetsu were suprised that he gained two.

The first one was an exact replica of one of Naruto's later ancestors named Ichigo Kurosaki, although suprisingly it took the form of his bankai daito katana. The name of this blade was Zangetsu. The second sword was also a daito katana with a red blade. near the bottom of the blade was a black flame pattern. The sword's guard was in the shape of two black tommoes opposite to each other with two crimson red gems in the center of each tommoe. This swords name was Mashobatsu.

Naruto made the blades' sheaths out of the pelt of one of the mythical creatures in his realm known as the Nemean Lion. Zangetsu had a midnight black finish with white flames, and Mashobatsu's was black with red flames.

Near the ending of his training, Karuma and Kami came to the Shichi to give Naruto his new body. Naruto had no physical body do to the fact that his old one was burned to ashes.

Naruto now looked around 22, stood at 6'7" and had a build similar to Sajin. Naruto had tanned skin with his now red hair long and spikey like Kenpachi. Naruto had deep violet eyes and new, more defined, whisker marks on his face. Karuma also had made Naruto some new clothes, much to his appreciation. his new garb consisted of a black, sleeveless robe with the Kanji for "Emporer of Death" on the back, white boots with black and red flames, long black and red gloves, and a red rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. With the rope he carries both of his zanpakuto on his back.

When Naruto recieved his body, his previous ancestor Ichigo gave him his signature mask**(Ichigo's Full hollowfication mask with red horns)**. When he recieved the mask, Naruto decided to attempt putting a spirit within the mask itself. Istead of a regular spirit, Naruto used a demon in the process. Now when he wears the mask, his eyes change to black scalera with gold pupils. When he releases the power of the mask, he transforms into a humanoid demon.

The transformation causes Naruto's skin to turns white, the mask becomes his face and his hair grows long and straight, his hands become slightly clawed, and his clothes change as well**(Clothes are the same as the picture for the story people, im just too damn lazy to give anymore descriptions if I don't need to.)**.

As Naruto thinks about the events of his training, he turned his gaze over to the goddesses that were also watching his departure. There was Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Suijin, Fujin, as well as the twins Kami and Yami. All of them had signs like "We Luv Naru-kun" or "Have my cherry Naru-sama" and what not.

Naruto was finishing up signing the Crow and Hollow summoning contracts, which would finally place him as the true Shinigami. He turned to his first wife Karuma and let a wide smile come to his face.

"Ready to go Karu-chan?" the male redhead asked his long time conpanion.

"Anytime, Naru-koi." she replied before turning into a black and red chibi fox with 2 tails. Naruto then used his pattened Jiku no Uzu to create a doorway to the mortal world. He then turned to address his friends and family.

"I'll be visiting pretty soon. See ya later!". And with that, he stepped through the portal.


End file.
